whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Path of Harmony
The Path of Harmony is a nearly extinct Path of Enlightenment originally found within the Sabbat. It is a variant of the Path of the Beast in that it accepts the Beast as necessary for the vampire's survival. It is practiced primarily among clan Gangrel, Nosferatu, Brujah, and Ravnos. Adherents are called Harmonists. Overview The Path was refined in the early 18th century in the Americas, based on work by Lady Meridie de Chancie and Haakon Mortensen at the Black Monastery in 1666 CE. The Path of Harmony combined elements of Native American beliefs and ideals gleaned from simply observing the world and the progress of humanity. The Path enjoyed some favor in the Sabbat for a time, and then suffered a recent schism with the sect. The Harmonists felt that the Sabbat's methods and ultimate ends were too destructive, both to the world and to individual members of the sect. The Path split. Some members embraced their bestial sides and rediscovered the far older Path of the Feral Heart. Most of the remaining "true" Harmonists perished, left the Sabbat, or learned to reconcile their faith with their sect loyalty (usually as nomads). In the Final Nights, the majority of Harmonists are found in the Camarilla and most others among independent Gangrel. The Harmonists do not believe that anything that exists is "unnatural". Simply "being" means that an individual or force has a place. This includes vampires. Yes, the vampire's role in the natural order is somewhat unpleasant, but then the rabbit would likely feel the same way about the fox. Harmonists have great respect for the natural order and their place in it. Of course, "natural order" is somewhat subjective. If vampires are meant to be a predator to humans, are they meant to keep the mortal population in check? If so, they are not keeping up with the times. Older Harmonists realize that the natural order is in a constant state of flux, and so trying to "preserve" it is an artificial notion. It cannot be preserved, it can only be observed and realized. The earliest precepts of the Path of Harmony teach the Cainite to protect the world from undue disruption, which some interpret as attention to ecological concerns. As the Harmonist progresses on the Path, however, he learns that obeying the natural order is really a matter of walking the fine line between knowing when to act and when to leave well enough alone. Harmonists also realize that they are predators in the unique position of being able to identify with and understand their prey. However, they also realize that this understanding, if taken too far, can push them toward the Beast – exactly what happens when vampires attempt to retain Humanity as their moral code. Therefore, the Harmonists hold mortals in fairly high regard – but not as high as themselves. Ethics * "Evil" and "Good" are mortal attempts to codify events. They have no practical meaning, and do not apply to your unlife. * Human beings may be fascinating to watch and even play with – the need to stave off boredom is an important one. However, you are not mortal any longer, so do not be fooled into believing that you are. * The world is constantly in a state of change; we are not. Adapt to the world's changes. It is our only means of survival. * Do not sully your haven. This means that the neighborhood in which you reside should be clean and, if necessary, defended against rival predators and decay. * We are the highest form of predator, as we have both human instincts and superhuman hunting skills. Hone both, but let neither overdevelop. * Harmony is achieved by each aspect of existence. As a Cainite, your role is that of a hunter. Hierarchy of Sins Gallery The Path of Harmony - VTES.jpg|''The Path of Harmony'' VTES card. Art by Paul Tobin References * * Category:Paths